memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starbase 375
|location = Alpha Quadrant |operator = Starfleet |status = Active |datestatus = 2375 |image2 = Starbase 375 docking bay.jpg }} Starbase 375 was a Federation space station that was in service with Starfleet in the late 24th century. Location In 2375, the location of Starbase 375 was labeled on a tactical cartography map that was displayed in the wardroom of Deep Space 9. Starbase 375 was located approximately thirty light years from Cardassia Prime, twenty-five light years from Bajor, and fifty-five light years from Ferenginar. ( , okudagram) History Following the Second Battle of Deep Space 9 and the subsequent withdrawal of Federation and Klingon forces from Deep Space 9 in late 2373, the , under the command of Benjamin Sisko, was recalled to this starbase for reassignment. Captain Sisko was stationed here as adjutant to Admiral William Ross after Ross relieved him of command of the Defiant. This starbase was also the location of a Jem'Hadar attack ship retrieved by Sisko a year prior from Torga IV. ( ) The was contacted by the base upon it's arrival there, returning Captain Sisko and his wayward crew following the completion of his mission. ( ) Approximately four months later, Starbase 375 served as gathering point for the Second and Fifth Fleets in preparation for Operation Return, in which combined Federation and Klingon forces managed to retake Deep Space 9. Sisko then returned to his previous post as commander of Deep Space 9. ( ) In 2375, Starbase 375 was displayed on a map during a briefing given by Chief Miles O'Brien. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** Background information For more information on the CGI model used for this design, please see studio models. The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual includes a directory for Starbase 375 that was created, but seen only in the background of Admiral Ross' office, for . It lists several Deep Space Nine production staff members as Starbase 375 personnel, including Camille Argus, Bob Blackman, Jerry Bono, Mary Ellen Bosche, Valerie Canamar, Ed Cooper, Phyllis Corcoran, Russ English, Derek Garth, Steve Gausche, Bill Gocke, Phil Jacobson, Brian Johnson, Ralph Johnson, Ronnie Knox, Carol Kunz, Don Lehman, Mark Overton, Todd Overton, Cleo Severy, Jim Unsinn, Michael Westmore, Jack White, Murphy Wiltz, and Edmond Wright. A visual of the Jem'Hadar attack ship docked inside the base also shows two Starfleet personnel present in the docking area. This may suggest that the docking area can be cut off from space, perhaps through use of a force field. According to , an aeroshuttle, hull #AS-508, was attached to this starbase. According to Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 47) and Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385"; "The Dominion War: Strategy and Battles, 2373-75"), Starbase 375 was located in the Alpha Quadrant. During the Dominion War, this starbase was the Fifth Fleet headquarters. Apocrypha Starbase 375 was mentioned in numerous novels including Hollow Men, , and A Singular Destiny. External link * bg:Звездна база 375 de:Sternenbasis 375 it:Base stellare 375 ja:第375宇宙基地 nl:Sterrenbasis 375 0375, Starbase